


Circles

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One begins and another ends.</p><p> </p><p>Warnings for minor character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of cottoncandy_bingo and the prompt 'running out of time'. My card is [here](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html).

Draco looked up when he heard the door open. The Healer stepped out, looking grave. He shook his head at Draco's look. "Only hours, I fear."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and felt Harry's hand on his own. Their child turned over in his stomach, ready to be born. The Healer left on quiet footsteps and Harry licked his lips. "She'll hold on. She has to."

Draco snorted and sat up. "He has your genes, Harry. He's going to be late."

"No," Harry told him. "He's going to be here before she goes. She'll meet him, I swear it."

"Draco?" Narcissa called from inside the bedroom, weak but still strong enough to call for him.

Harry patted his knee and Draco eased himself up. "Your turn next, Potter."

Harry chuckled and Draco entered his mother's room. It looked the same as it had when he was a boy. Gifts and treasures she had collected over the years, items she had received when she married his father. Furniture older than his grandfather. Books scattered here and there. A cauldron she used sometimes, now covered in dust. He turned away from it and sat on the bed next to her.

She smiled at him and put a hand on his swollen stomach. "My life for his, Draco. I can think of nothing greater."

Draco bit his tongue to force back his tears. "No, it's not like that."

She sighed. "Your grandmother died the night before you were born. It is the way of Malfoys, Draco."

He shook his head. "No."

"Give him a good name," she told him. "And a good home. Promise me."

He nodded. "I promise, Mother."

"Good. Now I want to see my son-in-law," she told him, waving her hand imperiously.

He raised his eyebrows. She smirked and nodded toward the door. As he stood up, though, he felt a wetness on his legs.

~~~

Weak from the birth, Draco called for Harry.

Harry smiled, holding their son in his arms. "We did it. Our son."

"Scorpius James," Draco whispered. "Is Mum--"

"Still with us," Harry told him. "Do you want to take him to her?"

Draco nodded. "Luckily I gave birth here, huh?"

Harry chuckled and kissed Draco's forehead. "We'll be right back, love."

Heart full, Draco fell asleep.

~~~

Narcissa sighed as she felt the room warming with the rising sun. One more morning; last night, she hadn't thought she would have another of these. Perhaps...

Someone knocked and entered the room. She turned and felt her breath leave her, stunned. "Help me up, Harry. Please."

Harry did so, awkwardly balancing his son, but she quickly relieved him of her grandson. "What's his name?"

"Scorpius James," Harry told her. 

"A good name," she whispered. She kissed Scorpius' forehead. "Hello, my grandson. I am leaving soon, but I will always be there for you."

She looked up and handed Harry his son. He gave her a watery smile. She took a deep breath and pointed to the door. "Take him out, Harry. He shouldn't be here."

"You would've been an amazing grandmother," Harry said.

She smirked. "And I will be."


End file.
